Mashira
Mashira is one of the three very powerful Barbarois hired by Mayerling to guard his carriage. His appearance is in the third book, Demon Deathchase. Appearance He starts out as a middle-aged man of average height and medium build in a gray coat, but has to switch over to a huntsman with a scraggly bearded face after said blows holes in his original body. He can manifest as a tumor with a face that rises on the body's belly, similar to the face that rises on D's left palm. His companions mistake left hand for Mashira at one point in the story. Outside the body, he appears as a gooey, limbless lump. Character overview Mashira is of the same species as Left Hand. When first introduced, Mashira is inhabiting the the body of a middle-aged man. Other Media Adaptations Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 3 The three Barbarois bodyguards are very similar to their appearance in Demon Deathchase. Instead of mutants, they are the descendants of a variety of halfbreed demons, indebted to Dracula, who appears in their past as a savior. The written Mashira differs greatly from his anime counterpart; instead of being a were-wolf like creature, he is a parasitic entity similar to D's left hand, and can willingly move from host to host ( he does this no less than 3 times during the story). The novel differs from the anime, in that Borgoff is not bitten, but rather possessed by Mashira, and fulfills a similar role of threatening the characters in the climax. Unlike the film adaptation, Caroline and Mashira both show disgust with Benge's antics and modus operandi. Caroline plots with Mashira to separate the human and vampire couple. Mashira is not the noble young bodyguard who acts with gentle consideration toward Charlotte as he is in the movie, but a lascivious traitor bent on raping her. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust A very different version of the character, called Machira in the English dub, appears in the second animated feature. With long hair and Arabian-esque clothing, Machira is a mutant Werewolf, instead of a middle-aged man with a parasite in his stomach. He can transform into his wolf form at will. The wolf form disfigures his stomach as well, with a grisly canine mouth emerging from his stomach (this may be an adaptation of the Countenanced Carbuncle from the third book, Demon Deathchase). He has very keen senses and hears sounds over great distances. He is the most loyal of the three hired Barbarois- and is often the first to communicate with Meier. Alongside Benge and Caroline, Machira escorts Meier Link's carriage safely to its destination: a shuttle waiting to take off. Meier Link wants to take Charlotte with him using the rocket ship as they are apparently in love. However, many mercenaries have been hired, including the Marcus Brothers, to return the young woman. Once D attacks, he is taken down by Benge's deadly shadow attack, which envelops and destroys D's horse. However, D manages to escape from the stranglehold, although the carriage is long gone. Later, after the Marcus Brothers eliminate Benge, Machira is left to protect the carriage. D attacks once again, and this time successfully defeats Caroline as Machira yanks Charlotte away from the fight. Once the remaining Marcus Brothers rig a bridge to take down Meier Link and retrieve Charlotte, Machira confronts them. After using his keen wolf-like senses, Machira manages to dodge Borgoff's arrows, with the exception of one and is thought to have been killed. However, he in fact lives and has removed all the planted bombs that had been rigged prior by the Marcus Brothers. Once he reappears, Machira is in his wolf form and he quickly butchers Kyle and maims Borgoff by ripping into his face and gouging into his eye. Borgoff jumps off the bridge and presses his detonation device to take out the deadly werewolf. However, Machira had cleverly taken all the bombs and thrown them into the water below. The fuse goes off and the bombs explode in the water. Borgoff is later seen getting out onto shore, clearly having failed in retrieving Charlotte. Machira further guides the carriage to a mountainous terrain, where he senses that D is approaching. "Master, Do you hear?" Machira asks Meier Link. "He is coming." Machira hops up and waits on a mountain top for Vampire Hunter D as the carriage reaches its destination, the ancient and legendary castle of Chaythe, the home of Carmilla the Bloody Countess. There is an operatic buildup in the music, which reaches a climax, and the scene cuts directly to Machira, who turns around swiftly enough only to get sliced vertically in half by D's blade. As D remains on the ground, he asks Machira who hired him. Machira says that it was nice to have met him as he's a worthy opponent. He is profusely bleeding when speaking. He then reveals that it was Carmilla who hired him and that his duty as a Barbarois is complete. Machira makes a final remark, stating that now he can finally die in peace. He then falls on his knees and into a pool of his own blood. Vampire Hunter D video game Mashira, along with Benge, are boss characters in the video game. Category:Characters Category:Males